1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piperidine compound and a stabilized polymeric material composition containing said compound. More particularly, it relates to a specific cyanurate derivative having a 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl group and a stabilized polymeric material composition which has been improved particularly in heat resistance, non-extractibility and light resistance by incorporating said derivative therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that polymeric materials such as polyethylene, polypropylene and polyvinyl chloride are generally susceptible to light and suffer from, for example, degradation, color changes or deterioration in mechanical strength due to the action of light, which makes them unable to withstand prolonged use.
Accordingly, there have been employed various stabilizers in order to protect these polymeric materials from deterioration caused by light and it has been proposed to use a number of compounds having a 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl group in its molecule for this purpose.
Among these piperidine compounds, cyanurate derivatives are relatively excellent in the heat resistance of the compounds per se and thus it has been proposed to use several of these compounds hitherto. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 21389/1974 has proposed to use cyanurate derivatives of piperidine compounds. However, the compounds described in this patent are low-molecular weight ones and thus have several disadvantages such that they are liable to be vaporized during the processing of polymeric materials or easily extracted with water or organic solvents.
To solve this problem, high-molecular weight compounds have been proposed by, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 73886/1977, No. 47030/1983, No. 194931/1983, No. 122487/1984 and No. 81441/1986. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 176662/1986 has proposed to use a cyanurate derivative of a diamine having an ether group in its molecule. However, these compounds are still insufficient in stabilizing effect and cannot be satisfactorily used in practice.